Siblings
by Ninja Way
Summary: Kakashi and Kaze Hatake have the typical sibling relationship - being fifteen years apart doesn't change anything. By Willow Angel.
1. His Sweet Sister

Kakashi and Kaze Hatake entered their home late one afternoon. Kaze unbuckled her katana from her belt and proceeded upstairs to her room. It was simple, with lilac walls and basic furniture. After hanging up her katana, she shrugged out of her jacket, took off her forehead protector and let her hair out of its ponytail. It flowed down around her shoulders and fell down to her hips, like fire. She looked at herself in the mirror on her wardrobe. Even at thirteen years of age, apart from her eyes - the right one brilliant blue and the left snow white - she was the spitting image of her mother, Yukia Hatake. Even her katana had once belonged to her late mother. She smiled at the thought, and quickly ran a brush through her hair before going back downstairs.

"Well, what do you want tonight?" she asked her brother, who was seated in the living room armchair, his favourite seat. He was too engrossed in his Make-Out Tactics book to answer. "Seriously?" she glared at him. "Right before dinner?" Kakashi looked up and when he saw her (what he called) death-glare, he laughed nervously and put it down.

"I don't know, what is there?" he asked, trying to change the subject. Kaze shrugged and ventured into the kitchen.

"No books!" she called over her shoulder, even as Kakashi slowly reached for it again. He sighed and abandoned it. "Don't know why I got a pervert for a brother," he heard her mutter as she searched through the fridge. "Not much," she said loudly, "although I could probably whip up some miso soup. You okay with that?"

"Sure," he called back, instead standing up and looking for the TV remote. He found it and switched it on. News. Boring as ever. "Movie?"

"Anonymous," Kaze said after considering for a moment. "Just for something different." So Kakashi hunted around the movie drawers and pulling out a disk. Putting it in, he resumed his chair. He played the movie, even though Kaze was still in the kitchen. "Turn it up," she said as the hiss of oil in a fry pan filled the house. Kakashi complied and leaned back in the chair, finding a comfortable spot.

About twenty minutes later, give or take, Kaze wandered out with a tray in her hands. On the tray was two steaming bowls of soup. She put the tray on the table next to Kakashi, and sat in a chair on the other side of the table. She flicked up the footrest, took up a bowl and started to eat, her eyes fixed on the TV screen. Kakashi picked up the second bowl, pulled off his mask and began to eat as well.

As he ate, he kept looking at Kaze. He marveled in how much she looked like Yukia, their mother. Just like he closely resembled his father, Sakumo Hatake, she looked exactly like their mother. From her flaming red hair to the leather jackets to the way she looked with the katana in her hand. Although, her personality was almost the polar opposite of Yukia's. Half the time, he felt tired just watching her.

Soon the movie came to an end. Kaze put her bowl down, stood up and stretched her arms up. "Well, I did that alright, don't you think?" she asked Kakashi, who was just finishing dinner. He wiped his mouth and nodded. Kaze smiled and collected the dishes. She took them over to the dishwasher and put them in. She found a tablet and started the dishwasher, which hummed to life. She dusted off her hands. "Well," she declared. "Thank god people invented dishwashers. I'd hate to wash the dishes manually every day." She turned back to Kakashi.

But Kakashi didn't respond. Kaze walked back over to him, only to see that he had fallen asleep in his chair. Kaze stopped, surprised. Kakashi wasn't the type to just fall asleep. What if an enemy attacked? If they were on a mission, he wouldn't be so careless. Kaze smiled, despite herself. Carefully as to not wake him up, she pulled his mask back up over his face, got a blanket and tucked it around him. She looked at him with the tenderness of both a little sister and a mother. She turned and quietly walked to the door, realising that she was subconsciously tiptoeing, as to not stir the peaceful figure behind her. Giving her brother one last look, she turned off the light and exited the room, shutting the door carefully behind her.


	2. Cold and Wet

_Knock knock knock._

"Come on, Kaze,wake up!" Kakashi's voice was muffled through the doorway. Kaze's eyes flitted open and she immediately shivered. She curled up into a little ball under the bedclothes. It was freezing, absolutely _freezing_ , and all she was wearing was a t-shirt and shorts. _Stupid me,_ she thought to herself, huffing on her hands to keep them warm. "Kaze, get up already!" Kakashi's voice came again. Kaze groaned.

"What time is it?" she managed to say.

"Nine."

"What day is it?"

"Sunday."

"There! It's our day off, now lemme sleep," Kaze's voice drifted off as she spoke as sleep threatened to pull her under again.

"Day off or not, you need to train," Kakashi was persistent. Annoyingly persistent. "Remember? Training? The thing that we do every day? Ring any bells?"

"Go away," Kaze mumbled. That's when Kakashi just went in. Opened the door and walked up to the shivering ball under the doona cover that was Kaze, staring down disapprovingly. "Hey! You can't just come in here!"

"My house," Kakashi replied, glaring down (with the glare that sent the other three-quarters of Squad #7 running) at her. "I can do what I want."

"Your house, maybe, but _my_ room. Ever heard of this wonderful thing called privacy? It's a really nice thing to have."

"Get up," Kakashi rolled his eye. "Come on, get up," he persisted, poking his sister's shoulder. "Time to train, up up up!"

"Leave me alone already."

"Not until you get up." He poked her shoulder a little harder.

"It's our day off!"

"Which means we have all day to train." Now he started shoving her shoulder, making her rock back and forth.

"'Day off' means 'day of rest.' Now go away!"

"Up up up!" This time he grabbed the cover and pulled it back, exposing Kaze's shivering body.

"Jeez!" Kaze exclaimed, grabbing for the covers. "It's freezing!" She pulled them over herself again. "At least turn the heater on, why don't ya?"

"Not unless you get up."

"I'm not getting up until you turn the heater on."

"I'm not turning the heater on until you get up." Kaze poked her head out from underneath the doona, and the siblings glared at each other. "Seems we've reached a stalemate," Kakashi noted.

"Apparently," Kaze agreed. They stared at each other, neither one willing to give in. "Here's an idea," Kaze said. "Why don't you go and turn the heater on, _now,_ and I'll get up?"

"Now?" Kakashi asked incredulously.

"Now," Kaze confirmed. "That sound good to you?"

"Sounds good," Kakashi nodded, and left the room. Kaze shivered for a few more seconds, before throwing back the covers and hurrying to her drawers. Seeing as Kakashi was going to drag her out to training, she may as well dress like she normally did. She she quickly got changed, gratefully zipping up her jacket as she heard the heater hum to life and tugged her hair out of its plait. She stood in front of the mirror, dragging the brush through all the knots and returning it to its usual state: long, wavy and not unlike fire. She tied it up into a high ponytail, her fringe falling down the side of her face, grabbed her katana and headband and proceeded downstairs. Kakashi was sitting in the loungeroom, reading-

Kaze glared. He was reading those goddamn perverted books again. "You've gotta be kidding me," she said, making Kakashi jump. He quickly put the book away, avoiding her stare, and focused on the toast in front of him. "I still can't believe you read those." She walked towards the kitchen.

"Well," Kakashi muttered under his breath as she passed, "it's not my fault you don't know good literature-" he was cut off as Kaze slammed her fist onto his head. "Ow!"

"Good literature?" Kaze bellowed. "How the _hell_ is that _good literature_?" She stood there, glaring at him with her hands on her hips as Kakashi rubbed his head. "Tell me that, huh?"

"Ow ow ow ow ow..." Kakashi mumbled. Seeing that she wasn't going to get an answer, Kaze turned on her heel and made her way into the kitchen, taking out some slices of bread and slamming them into the toaster.

That's when the sky opened up. Literally, or so it seemed.

It happened so suddenly, it just started pouring. Thunder rumbled and lightning crackled, lighting up the darkened sky. Kaze peered through the kitchen window, lifting up the blinds to get a better look. "Wow," Kaze said to herself. "Looks like the weather report wasn't exaggerating when it said massive thunderstorms." She turned back to Kakashi, a triumphant smile on her face. "Ha!"

Kakashi, still rubbing his head, looked at her. "Ha?" he repeated.

Kaze's smile fell, and she gave him an annoyed look. "Seriously?" she glared. "There is no way that I am getting pneumonia in the name of training. Can I go back to bed now?"

Kakashi sighed. "I see how it is," he mumbled to himself. "You think that because it's pouring rain outside, not to mention the thunder and lightning and fierce winds, that you can get out of training because there's no indoor training areas." He thought for a moment. "Well, I guess you're right."

"Yes!" Kaze fist-pumped. "I can _finally_ watch that movie that I bought the other day!"

"Movie?"

"You wouldn't like it, trust me," Kaze waved him off. "Maria's supposed to be coming over today to watch it with me, but that may or may not happen because of the weather... oh well!" She grabbed her toast, quickly buttered it and bounded upstairs to her room. Kakashi watched her go, smiling. When he was sure that Kaze wasn't coming down any time soon, he pulled out his book again. While he was reading, he remembered that Kaze was usually bounding to go out and train on a normal day.

He put his book down as he pondered this. He looked out the window at the gloomy weather, and remembered how their- mother was always down in the dumps when the weather was like this, too. He smiled again and laughed a little. _I guess her looks aren't the only thing she inherited from mother, huh?_ he thought. Still smiling, he picked up his book and continued to read. _Funny, huh sis?_


	3. Hair

_Bang!_

"Oh, joy on earth," Kaze Hatake mumbled. She was lying on her stomach, on her bed, in a T-shirt and shorts, a manga in front of her, grumbling about how gloomy the day was. " _And_ it's raining..."

"Kaze?" came a voice from her door. "You okay?"

"Why do you need to know?" Kaze called back. She buried her head in the doona. "Ohh..."

"Because," the voice began, "I know how you get on these kinds of days. I just wanted to make sure that you're not about to throw up or something."

Kaze groaned. "That happened one. Time. Get over it!"

"But that one time was pretty bad..."

"Fine," Kaze mumbled. "Come in."

The door opened and her older brother, Kakashi Hatake, came in. "You look terrible," he commented.

"Just shut up," Kaze grumbled.

"You need anything?"

"Nah, don't think so." She sat up and yawned. "Sleep, maybe."

Kakashi sat down on the bed beside her. "What are you reading?"

"A manga that Maria lent me." She closed the book, showing him the cover.

" _Noragami_ ," he read. "What's it about?"

"Ah, something about demons and gods and stuff. It's actually pretty cool. Hiyori keeps getting pulled out of her body and it's really awkward for her because her body is unconscious. She got hit by a bus."

"Ow."

"Yep." There was a _crack!_ from outside and Kaze flinched. "Damn, I don't like thunderstorms one bit."

Kakashi raised his eyebrow. "Are you actually scared of something, Kaze?" he asked teasingly.

"No," Kaze shot back. "I just don't like them."

"I think you're scared of them~" Kakashi's voice went up in pitch as he poked his sister's shoulder. "I think you have astraphobia~"

"I do not!" Kaze raised her voice.

"You do so~"

She punched his arm. "Shut up, I do not!"

"Ow..." Kakashi rubbed his arm. He looked down at it to see the skin already turning red. _Kaze has a mean punch._ He looked up at her, at her smug smirk. He sighed and she picked up her manga, flicked through the pages and started reading where she left off.

Kakashi leant back on his hands and looked around the room. It was a simple room, with lilac walls and basic furniture. Kaze's katana was hanging on her wall, looking like a simple ornament in its sheath. Faintly, he remembered how it looked in his mother's hands, with chakra the same colour as her sparkling violet eyes gleaming off the metal every time it moved. That chakra was the reason she was known as Konoha's Violet Samurai, with her flaming red hair tied back into a ponytail, and the Bloodline Blade on her hip, she was absolutely beautiful.

Kakashi looked at his sister, and thought for a moment. Her hair, exactly the same length and colour, was hanging in loose waves over her shoulders and down her back. He swung his legs up onto the bed so he was facing Kaze's back. He reached out and took her hair in his hands, dividing it into three and twirling them together.

Kaze lifted her head. "What are you doing?" she asked suspiciously.

"Plaiting your hair," Kakashi murmured back.

"Whhyyyy?"

"Because I can."

"Okay?" She raised an eyebrow, but went back to her reading.

There was silence as Kaze read and Kakashi plaited her hair, only broken by the rustling of paper as Kaze turned the pages.

"You're astraphobic~"

"I am not, goddammit!"


	4. Dancing

**A/N: I finally did it! I wrote a chapter about dancing! Happy!**  
 **I was seriously in the zone for this one. Just ask Fuyu-chan XD  
Well, hope you enjoy! Stay awesome dudes. Peace out!**

* * *

Kakashi Hatake looked up from his book as he heard the front door swing open. There were a few scuffling sounds, before the door closed again.

"Oi! Anyone home?"

"Welcome back!" Kakashi called softly, and his younger sister Kaze entered the room. "How was it?"

"Oh god, it was _awful,_ " Kaze said as she collapsed into her armchair. "Most of those kids can't even remember their hand seals, let alone anything else!"

Kakashi looked back down at his book and flicked over to the next page. "Calm down, Kaze, most of your classmates don't have a famous samurai for a mother and an ex-ANBU for a brother that both trained them. Just do all the work assigned and you'll be graduating before you know it." He froze suddenly. He'd said he was an ex-ANBU. He usually didn't mention anything about that. He brushed it off for now, assuming that it was his sister's influence that allowed him to relax around her.

"But they're all my age! It's so frustrating!"

"You are one of the most advanced eleven-year-olds I know."

She ignored him, continuing her ranting. "And my _god,_ all the girls in class are _still_ going head over heels for Sasuke. I don't know what they see in him, the prick. Always acting so cool and superior." She scoffed before muttering, "Damn Uchiha. Bet I could pin him to the ground before he could blink."

"Kaze..."

"And Hitomi, too!" Kaze tugged her hair out of its ponytail, shaking her head so it fell around her shoulders. "She fell asleep in class _again_ , then looking completely surprised when she got homework. Then she looked around at _me_ as if it was my fault! Hey, it's not my duty to wake up my sleeping classmates!"

"Kaze..." Kakashi tried again. But Kaze was far from listening.

"And that Uzumaki kid," she growled. "Oh god, one day I'm gonna hit him so hard he won't know which way is up. He got us all in trouble again! Ugh, he's so annoying." She leant her head in her hand, resting her elbow on the arm of her chair. She was silent for a few seconds, before glaring at Kakashi, white and blue eyes flashing dangerously. "Remind me why I have to go to the stupid Academy again?"

Kakashi sighed and closed his book. "Because you need to know how to interact with people your own age, since you're going to be in a team with them one day."

"I can interact with people fine. They just need to learn how to interact with _me_."

"Truer words have never been spoken," Kakashi murmured.

"I heard that," Kaze snapped.

"I know."

There was silence in the room for a few minutes, as Kaze stared at the wall, and Kakashi continued reading. Kakashi looked at his sister out of the corner of his eye. It was strange. She was so pissed, she wasn't berating him for reading Icha-Icha. If she was that annoyed, she would have said something before now. But Kaze continued to stare at the wall, strangely oblivious. Kakashi smiled slightly behind his mask, and kept reading.

Suddenly there was a quiet humming that filled the silence, coming from Kaze's direction. Kakashi looked at her and she stopped. "What?" she asked. "I can hum if I want to."

"That you can." Kakashi smiled, and had a thought. He put his book down and stood up, walking over to Kaze. She raised an eyebrow as he held out his hand.

"What?" she asked, looking up at him strangely.

"Take my hand."

"Okay?" Kaze slowly put her hand in his, and he pulled her up. "What are you doing?"

"Let me teach you how to dance!"

"You know how to dance, Kakashi?"

"Yeah, Mother taught me."

Kaze giggled as Kakashi put one of her hands on his shoulder and took her other hand in his. "Okay, if you say so!" Kaze said, still giggling.

"Now," Kakashi said. "Follow my lead." He took one step to the left, leading Kaze to her right. He stepped back, Kaze following. To the right, then forward again. "Good. Now slightly turn..."

And soon they were dancing.

Kaze laughed as Kakashi spun her around. He swung her up and she hugged him tightly, squeezing her arms around his neck. "I never knew you could dance," she said brightly.

He touched his forehead to hers. "Now you do," he told her softly. "And now you know how to as well."

Kaze giggled. "Yup!"

And for that moment, everything was perfect.


End file.
